


scout doesnt know what gay means

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I'm totally. Not. Gay. (What does that mean?-)
Relationships: Pyro & Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	scout doesnt know what gay means

This was getting ridiculous. The whole team was fucking gay! GAY! I am most definitely the only not gay man on this fucking team. Pyro was aromantic, whatever that meant. But they didn't count! (I think?) 

But Sniper just came out. And I was really hoping he wasn't gay because thats. Gay. He was the coolest fucking member on the team and he HAD to come out. Everyone was looking at me now. And I realized that I'd probably look like I also needed to confess. "What? I'm not gay!" The tense silence that followed was cut short by the team bursting out laughing! The nerve! 

"Lass thinks he's not gay!" "I damn well know thats a lie!" "You are twink!" I flushed angrily. "I am not gay!" And I left the room by jumping over the couch. The audacity! Yes! I was short and wimpy compared to them! I was anything but! INCLUDING GAY! 

"Huff!" I folded my arms over my chest, and slammed the door shut, only to hear an uproar of laughter. Jokes on them! I've never been gay! Not ever will be. 

Okay, so MAYBE I have to do a little research on gay. What the fuck does it mean? Thought it meant happy for a while and then some gay uprising in New York happened, blah blah. Everybody was worried at that point. I didn't particularly pay attention when that happened becuase I was busy with my own stuff, involving my mom. She'd gotten sick suddenly, and it was a blur from that. 

After that all happened, I didn't hear the team speaking about it again, and just assumed it was something irrelevant. There was a knock at my door, and I sighed. "Who is it?" "Pyro." I brightened. "You're not here to make fun of me are you?" "No. But, I do have a question for you. Your pride is an overzealous thing, and I've got to ask." They opened the door and closed it, a grin on their face. "Do you know what gay even means, sweetpea?" 

I prepared the obvious pride saving line, but I knew she would see right through that. "No..." I sigh, and she laughs lightly. "Do you know what homosexual means?" I shake my head. "What was your previous attraction towards Miss. Pauling?" "I uh... loved her?" I frowned, confused. What does Miss. Pauling have to do with anything? Is that what being gay is? Romantic attraction towards people? 

"Now... have you ever felt that way towards a male? The same sex as you?" "Uh... yeah? Feel it plenty times for Sniper." Pyro had to slap a hand over their mouth, their grin was wide. "Homosexual and gay means attraction towards the same gender. Miss. Pauling is a lesbian which is a term to describe women who love other women." 

I was starting to get the gist. "So... you're saying I'm gay?" "Well, if you feel that way towards both gender it's bisexual, or pansexual. Whichever you perfer. You can lean towards either gender too. You seem to have a preference for women." I flushed, embarassed by my ignorance. "Than what's aromantic?" "I don't real attraction towards anyone. I also don't feel sexual attraction towards anyone either, which is called asexual." I nodded. All this stuff was confusing. 

"I'm still confused." "Of course, you weren't there during the Stonewall riots." They had a point. "Now, come back down. I swear we won't laugh at you. You just... jump to conclusions. Your pride will be your downfall." Pyro mutters the last words, and I am suddenly struck by how awful that sounded. But I don't question Pyro because they're smart. Like Engineer. But minus the eleven Ph.D's. 

"C'mon, c'mon. Go confess your mistake." And I do. No one laughs.


End file.
